


It's just a dream

by FujoshiDreamer



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, Fluff, Funny, Literal Sleeping Together, Morning Cuddles, Nightmares, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepiness, Sleepovers, almost good advice, mlp, tired trixie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiDreamer/pseuds/FujoshiDreamer
Summary: After a particularly bad nightmare Starlight decides to visit Trixie and gets some much needed sleep.





	It's just a dream

**Author's Note:**

> There needs to be more MLP StarTrix fanfic and i'll be the one to make it.

Cackling laughter and a blinding light startles Starlight awake. Queen Chrysalis threat still ringing in her ear. Sweat drips down her forehead as she glances out of her room window in Twilight's castle to the moon still winking in the sky. It was still late.  
Getting out of bed Starlight sighs, she's definitely not going back to sleep now. She was way too terrified despite it just being a dream. Instead of getting better with time they seemed to be getting worse. Luna had tried to help her at first, but after numerous failed attempts she'd simply told Starlight that she needed to solve the problem on her own and with the help of her friends. However, that might be challenging because as of right now none of her friends know about the nightmare and she isn't ready to tell them. Not even Trixie her best friend and confident, and maybe in the future something more.  
That's it, thinks Starlight i'll go see Trixie, oh but she's probably not up. Also a sleep deprived Trixie is not a happy Trixie. Even though she is funny and a little cute that way. Starlight chuckles thinking back to the time she interrupted a dream Trixie was having about performing for peanut butter crackers. She's asked for more details on several occasions, but she never gets an answer she does however get to see her blushing which is always nice.  
Just thinking about Trixie always made Starlight feel better. Maybe she should go see her just for a little while.

Starlight arrives at Trixie's in no time because of her teleportation spell. Smiling she walks up to the door of her caravan and lightly knocks on the door. Once again she was not expecting the loud bang of firecrackers going off into the sky. Honestly, thinks Starlight what's kind of alarm system is that. It goes off at the smallest tap on the door, or maybe it's because Trixie's a heavy sleeper.  
A screech and a thud interrupts her thoughts, "i'm okay" a says Trixie sounding very tired from behind the door. "Who is it?" she asks still sounding tired.  
"Who else, but me would bother you in the middle of the night?" asks Starlight jokingly.  
"Starlight? What are you doin here?," yawn "trying to get beauty sleep, not that I need it anyway... wait the fate of the world isn't at stake again is it? Because if so you can count me out this round because I can't handle that kinda pressure," she continues to rant leaning out of her window.  
"Don't worry Trix it's nothing like that. I just... couldn't sleep and I was hoping to hang out with you, but if you're too tired that's okay," says Starlight beginning to ramble.  
"Of course you can come in Star, and the great and powerful Trixie is never too tired. Especially not for her best friend."  
After a few more crashes the front door slowly opens to a grinning Trixie. "Come on in".  
Starlight chuckles as she walks in glancing at the adorable sleeping cap on her head. When she first got the chance to see her star covered nightcap she didn't have the time to enjoy the sight but now she can. Starlight glances over Trixies place. There was a large bed pushed up against the wall where the window is. At foot of the bed is a large chest probably filled with her magic stuff. There was also a nightstand next to the bed with a lamp and a picture of her and Trixie. On the far side of the caravan was a wardrobe. There was also a small kitchen area, but Starlight is pretty sure Trixie can't cook, like at all. There was a few stray magic cards, hats, and books lying around, but it could be messier.  
"Come on," says Trixie yawing again and walking towards the bed "just ignore the mess it's always there".  
Trixie plops down at the head of the bed knocking her hat a little askew and Starlight moves to sit down across from her. The bed was soft and filled with many blankets and pillows. It was actually making Starlight tired.  
"Alright lets talk," says Trixie sounding serious.  
"Okay, what do you wanna talk about?"  
"Well you duh, it's not like you to just show up out of the blue, so something must be wrong".  
"Nothings wrong," starts Starlight. Trixie just stares at her, "honest it's nothing. I just had a bad dream is all".  
Trixie's expression softens "yeah, I get those too sometimes," she pauses for a moment before looking around. "Let's lay down and talk".  
Trixie curls up on the bed and after a moment Starlight does the same. Her face was very close to Trixies as they stare at each other. Suddenly feeling nervous she glances away. Trixies horn glows as she uses her magic to pull a blanket over them both.  
"There that's perfect. Now tell me all about this dream of yours. Believe it or not talking about them really does help. When I get them Princess Luna would talk to me until I felt better. It didn't solve the problem of course but I could sleep at least".  
"Yeah, Luna would show up during my nightmares as well, but she told me that she couldn't much and that I should tell my friends. There not always this bad, but I usually try and solve it on my own, or just stay up the rest of the night," Starlight sighs as she looks outside from the window over the bed.  
"Your dreams must be pretty bad if Luna can't help. Why didn't you tell me sooner. Or even Twilight."  
"Well, I just didn't want to worry for nothing. It is my problem after all".  
"Don't be ridiculous Star, we're best friends your problems are my problems".  
Starlight smiles at that "Thanks Trix, you're the best".  
"I know, and I know it doesn't seem like it but you can talk to me about anything. I love you and i'm always going to be here for you. Nothing can tear us apart not even that creepy Chrysalis." Trixie yawns after she says that her eyes drooping.  
Starlight blinks back tears "I love you too Trix" she says pressing their noses together. "As long as were together we can do anything. I just know it".  
They stare at each other smiling until Trixie's eyes drop close and she falls asleep and after placing a small peck against her lips Starlight falls asleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was sweet. Should I make more?


End file.
